Time to Change
by Mako-chan1
Summary: Sonic is taking a vacation from the hero business,which gets interrupted when he sees Tails crash in Emerald Coast.Tails and Sonic go down to the casino and run into Amy -.-;; To make things even worse Eggman comes and tells Sonic and company his plan to


I'm Mako-chan (aka Lita) and this is my first Sonic fanfish I ever wrote. *gulp* Hope ya like it! Now for some legal mumbo jumbo!! Drr all these characters I used in this story belong to Sega! If they belonged to me I'd be the rich one living in Japan! Well now nobody can sue me,so now you can enjoy reading my story ^^   
Time to Change  
  
Sonic the hedgehog was resting in a hotel in Station Square. Station Square is the biggest city on the planet Mobius. Sonic needed a vacation after saving the world so many times from the evil,yet slightly stupid Dr.Robotnik.Sonic stepped out of the hotel and went to Emerald Coast,a very nice beach. But something wasn't right. There was a black jet stream going across the sky. It was a bird,no a plane,no wait yeah it was a plane!!!!! And its heading straight towards Emerald Coast!!!! The plane crashed and Sonic ran to see if the pilot was alright.Sonic was in shock when he saw who the pilot was. It was his best friend Tails!!!! Tails is a 9 year old (I dunno his real age,so I guessed ^^;), two-tailed fox,hence the name Tails.Actually his real name is Miles Prower,and Sonic found Miles when he was a baby. Miles told Sonic how he hated his name so Sonic nicknamed him Tails.Sonic also dubbed Tails his "lil brother"!! ^^ Not only is Sonic Tails best friend,he's also his idol! Sonic helped Tails out of his plane,which is called the Tornado. "Long time,no see Tails!" Sonic said to his little buddy. Tails replied,"Yeah, since you had some adventures without me!! But I forgive you..this time ^_^" Sonic laughed,then asked Tails how he crashed,since he knows Tails is a much better pilot to crash like that.Tails was trying out a prototype for the Tornado,and it still had a few bugs in it.Sonic really needed to spend more time with his little buddy. "Hey,ya wanna go down to the casino? They got great pinball games." Sonic asked Tails. Tails replied with a enthusiastic "Yeah!!!!!"   
  
Sonic and Tails went down to the casino making jokes all the way..that kind of sounds like a song. ^^;; The casino doors were locked. Sonic asked the manager,"Hey,why is the casino closed. Heeeelllooooo?! Anybody in there?" Tails smiled and said,"Maybe he's dead." "The casino isn't reeaallly closed,I made them close it because I knew you'd come here!!" The "manager" took of her disguise. Sonic backed away from the girl,and gulped,"Amy!" Amy smiled and said,"I've been trying to keep up with you,but you keep running away from me!" Amy is a pink hedgehog,who is in love with Sonic.She appointed herself as Sonic's girlfriend -.-;; Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and said,"Now we can be together! ^_^ Don't deny your love for me" Sonic sighed. This girl is soooo annoying!! Sonic thought to himself.Tails looked up and said,"Here comes more bad news." It took Amy a while to figure out that Tails was making fun of her. Up in the sky was Dr.Robotnik,but Sonic,Tails,and everyone else called him Eggman. They call him that,because he looks like a egg,and most of his robots our named after eggs,like the Egg Hornet. Dr.Robotnik landed in front of Sonic and company and said,"Well if it isn't my old pals Sonic and Tails." Amy was getting mad,because he didn't mention her. "Hey look,its a talking egg." Sonic said to Tails,and Tails laughed until he stopped laughing. ^^; Amy got out her piko piko hammer and said,"What do you want Eggman!!" Dr.Robotnik growled,"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!! Well,since I'm such a good villian I was going to tell you my latest plan to take over the world!!" "We almost care..." Sonic said. This comment made Tails and Amy laugh,and Dr.Robotnik mad. "It would be no fun if I got the time stones easily. I am going to find all 7 time stones and go into the past,when you were just a baby and kill you!!!!!Then I'll be able to take over the world!!! How do ya like them apples!! It must be very humble to be in the presence of such a genius!" Dr.Robotnik gloated. Sonic was really mad and Sonic did his spin dash attack and sent Dr.Robotnik flying into the air. I wish I could be as strong and brave as Sonic! Tails thought to himself. "Sonic,maybe we should ask Knuckles where these 7 time stones are.If we find them before Eggman then maybe we can destroy him in the past!!!" Amy said to Sonic. Sonic and Tails were both shocked! Its not everyday you hear Amy having a good idea. "Amy,that's a really great idea!!!" Sonic told her. "When you're hot,you're hot."Amy boasted. "Riight.I'll go get the Tornado,and we'll go to Angel Island." Angel Island is a floating island where Knuckles lives. Knuckles is a enchinda,and guardian of the Master Emerald. "Okay,lets go!" Sonic declared.   
  
"AAAAHH!!!! I can't believe you guys fly like this!!!!!!" Amy screamed. The Tornado was a biplane. Sonic stood on the top,as always and Amy was holding on to him tightly.Tails was driving the plane,if you hadn't figured that out already. "Hey,does this plane have a radio? I really wanna listen to some music." Sonic and Tails sighed. "Yeah Amy,it also has a swimming pool." Tails said sacastically. "Really?!?! Heeey wait a minute!! That wasn't funny Tails!!!!" Sonic and Tails laughed at her. Finally they arrived at Angel Island. Knuckles was eatting,sitting infront of the Master Emerald. "Hey Knuckles!" Sonic yelled."Oh no,if Sonic's here,that means trouble." Knuckles sighed. "Are you gonna finish that sandwich?" Amy asked Knuckles. Knuckles scooted his sandwich closer to himself. "Knuckles,we were wandering do you know where the 7 time stones are?" Tails asked. "Woah,you guys wanna use the time stones!!!!?? Well there located in the land of darkness." Knuckles pointed to the Master Emerald,and the emerald showed them a map of how to get to the land of darkness and where the time stones were exactly located. "Before you can use the time stones,you have to answer the time stones riddle.If you get the riddle wrong you'll be lost in time forever.If you get the riddle correct,you have to concentrate on what time period,and place you want to go to...o0;;" Knuckles saw that Sonic,Tails,and Amy fell asleep during Knuckles long boring explanation. "FINE!!! SEE IF I EVER HELP YOU GUYS AGAIN!!!!!! |:|" Knuckles yelled. "^^;; Sorry about that Knucklehead..I mean Knuckles. Thanks for you help.See ya" Sonic said,and jumped on the Tornado. "Gotta fly!" Tails flew to the Tornado. Did I forget to mention since Tails has 2 tails he can fly? ^^;; And Amy ran to the Tornado,and they were off. Knuckles sighed,and went to finish his sandwich,but the sandwich was gone. "AMY!!!!" Knuckles growled. "Mmmm good sandwich." Amy smiled. "Tails,are we there yet?" Sonic asked,again for the millionth time. "Nooooo." Tails answered.Sonic was always impatient.Suddenly the blue skies turned to black.And it was really windy.Amy almost fell off..almost ^^; "Amy,hold on to me" Sonic told her. "You don't gotta tell me twice" Amy said,smiling. Tails was having trouble keeping the plane steady.They were definately in the land of darkness.Tails lost control of the plane,and Sonic and Amy fell off of the plane.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" They both screamed. "Soniiiic,Amyyyyyyy!!!!" Tails was still going down with the plane. Sonic reached out for Amy's hand,and they landed on a tree. "Ouchies!!" Amy said. "Are you okay Amy?" Sonic asked weakly. The fall really hurt! "Yeah...are you?" Amy asked him. "Yeah,but I'm really worried about Tails! Come on lets go find him." Sonic said. Tails was unconcious for a while.When he finally woke up he realized he was all alone.He hated to be by himself in a place like this."I wish I was as brave as Sonic!I wish Sonic was here....I'd better go look for Sonic and Amy.Tails thought it was a good idea to fly,because it was a better view.As he was flying he spotted Dr.Robotnik.Tails flew closer and listened to Dr.Robotnik talk to himself. "Sonic is so easy to fool!!! He'll find the time stones,but he doesn't know that I'm going to kill him right there! He also didn't know this was a trick.Station Square has been destroyed by me,and all the people there have been turned into mindless robots!!!MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAA! Hey,who am I bragging to??" Oh no!!! Tails had to get to Sonic,before Eggman did!!!! Sonic saved Tails lots of times so it was time to return the favor. "I'm hot,and tired,and I wanna go home!!" Amy complained. "Nobody asked you to come along Amy!!" Sonic retorted. "I couldn't let ya go here all by yourself ^_~" -.-;; Sonic sighed. "Sonic look!!!!!" Amy squealed. It was the 7 time stones!!! Sonic was more worried about Tails than the time stones. Dr.Robotnik was watching them from the sky.Sonic and Amy didn't notice him there.Tails was flying as fast as he could! "Say goodbye Sonic!!!" Dr.Robotnik said. Tails heard this and flew down to Sonic. Dr.Robotnik fired his huge missile gun. "SONIC LOOK OU--!!!" Tails had threw himself in front of Sonic and got hit in the heart. Amy was in shock,as well as Sonic.Tails collapased on the ground,and Sonic held him in his arms."Tails!Tails speak to me!!" Sonic was about to breakdown and cry. "I was brave..just like you Sonic.....goodbye..so.nic"   
  
Tails died in Sonic's arms.Sonic couldn't believe it..his best friend/lil brother was dead. Dr.Robotnik got out of where he was,because he knew Sonic would be really mad!!And he only had one bullet so there you go. Sonic cried tears of anger.What did Tails ever do to Eggman!!!?! Amy wiped away her tears and said,"Maybe..maybe we could go back in time and stop this from happening." Sonic got up and hugged Amy! That was the best idea she ever had.Amy blushed and smiled. They both held the time stones and were in a portal.They heard a voice and it said,"If you would like to continue in time,you have to answer this riddle of mine." Oh great,a stupid rhyming riddle..Sonic thought to himself. "When long I am boring,when short you are rushed,and everybody wants more of it.Who am I?" the voice asked. "A chili dog!" Sonic answered. "|_|;; Sonic..." Amy sighed. "I know! Its time!!!" Amy answered. "Correct." the voice said. Amy was smarter than she looked. "Now you both have to concentrate on a time period and place,and think of nothing else but that!" "Are ya ready Sonic?" Amy asked. "I was born ready!" Sonic replied.   
  
"Wow,I don't believe it!" "I know I'm shocked to." Sonic said.They didn't discuss which time period,or place to be,but they ended up in the right place.They thought the same thing! "Station Square!!! This is right before Tails crashed." Sonic exclaimed. Amy had a diseased look on her face..she was thinking! "Ya know Sonic..Eggman wouldn't normally come out and tell us his plans.It was probably a trick so we would leave and he could destroy Station Square!!!!" This girl was full of surprises!! "Okay,what have you done with the real Amy!?" Sonic said joking. " Very funny!" Amy said.They both looked up and saw Tails crash in Emerald Coast. "I'd better go by the casino.We have to do everything exactly the same,until Eggman comes." and with that Amy took off. Sonic wiped the grin of his face,if anybody saw him grinning at Amy..oo;;; Sonic ran to Emerald Coast and got Tails."Tails!!!!" Sonic gave Tails a hug,and Tails said,"Sonic...I..can't..breathe.." Tails managed to say. "^^;; Sorry about that Tails." I guess me and Amy are the only ones who remember what happened. Sonic thought to himself.They went down to the casino,and Amy was waiting for them.She did her scene,then they saw Eggman.Amy got out her piko piko hammer and said,"Tails,don't you dare call me bad news!!" Amy yelled. oo;; How did she know what I was going to say?! Tails thought to himself. Dr.Eggman..err Robotnik babbled on about going to go back in the past and kill Sonic,and Dr.Robotnik was mad,because Sonic and company fell asleep during his long speech.Sonic winked at Amy,and they pretended they were going to the Tornado.Dr.Robotnik laughed insanely,and Sonic and company sighed.Sonic had explained what Eggman was really going to do to Tails,and Tails thought Sonic was a psychic since he knew Eggman's plan.And Amy thinks Sonic is really cute!!  
  
"Blowing up cities,and seeing people crying! Making them suffer is a shame,not! I'm lying. Tying up people and making them scream! These are a few of my favorite things!!" Dr.Robotnik was singing..if you call that singing!!! "Is that crying I'm hearing?? No its just Eggman singing." Sonic yelled. Dr.Robotnik was planning to attack Station Square,and he was hiding out in a building.Sonic and company found him and now the fun begins. "How did you find me!?!? You're not suppose to be here!!" Dr.Robotnik screamed. "Yeah,and you're not suppose to be a moron..I guess,but life isn't fair!" Amy said,very proud because she sounded tough. Since everyone said all the good lines Tails said,"Umm..Yeah!!!!!" "E-100 series robots attacks!!!" Dr.Robotnik yelled at his robots! While they were fighting the robots,Robotnik got out his missile gun and aimed it at Sonic.Tails saw this and ran in front of Sonic. "Oh no you don't!!!!!!" Amy jumped high in the air and whacked Dr.Robotnik with her piko piko hammer!!! "Way to go Amy!!!" Amy blushed and made a silly grin. "That was really brave of you to do Tails! ;-; I taught you well." Sonic said to his little buddy. Tails was really happy when Sonic said that.The E-100 series robots had been destroyed,but the fight wasn't over yet. Dr.Robotnik got up,his head was in alot of pain,but he ran and jumped inside his latest creation the Egg Viper. "We're in trouble!" Amy said.Sonic,Tails,and Amy dodged the Egg Vipers attack,which Dr.Robotnik was controlling. Now it was shooting fire.Things were going bad for Sonic,but something crashed through the window.It was Knuckles!!!! "Nani?!?! (What?!?!)" was all Robotnik could say. "The master emerald showed me that you guys were in trouble sooo,I brought these to help you out." The 7 chaos emeralds.The 7 chaos emeralds gave Sonic power,and it turned him into Super Sonic!!! "Go get 'em Supa Soniku!!! (super sonic..soniku is sonic's japanese name) Oh and Knuckles..do you got anything to eat?" Amy asked,and Knuckles did bring another sandwich,but he was going to make sure Amy didn't get it. "Im in trouble!!!!!" dr.Robotnik screamed as Super Sonic raced towards the Egg Viper and with one hit the Egg Viper blew up send Dr.Robotnik flying in the air. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOO---*crash*" He crashed into a building ^^; "Nice show Sonic!!" Knuckles said,applauding.   
  
Sonic changed back into his normal self. "I'd better take these chaos emeralds back now.See you guys later!Byeee!!" and with that Knuckles flew off towards Angel Island.I forgot to mention Knuckles can fly ^^;;; When Knuckles got back to Angel Island,he sat down and bit into his sandwich. "Huh?? What the..." the sandwich was plastic,and Knuckles made a fist and growled and screamed,"AMY!!!!!!!" "Hehehe sucker.." Amy said finishing the sandwich. "Well,that was a nice part of your vacation,wasn't it?" Tails asked Sonic. "Yeah,the highlight of my vacation...maybe I should go to Angel Island!" Sonic said. "Well you're not going without me Soniku!!!" Amy said. Tails and Sonic grinned at eachother.Tails picked Sonic up and flew off with Amy running after them. "Wait for me Soniku!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" Amy screamed. "Higher Tails,fly higher!!" Sonic said,sticking out his tongue at Amy. "That's Sonic for ya!" Tails said smiling. The End   
  



End file.
